


The Letter

by themayqueen



Category: Hanson (Band), The Moffatts
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Epistolary, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Letters, M/M, Running Away, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-23
Updated: 2001-10-23
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: Dave explains himself to the one brother he thinks might understand.





	The Letter

Dear Clint,

You're always there for me when I have a problem, so I thought it best to write this letter to you. I suppose the best place to start would be the beginning. Perhaps you already know part of this story. Not so long ago, we met Hanson. Remember that? You and Bob weren't too fond of them, but Scott and I were a different story.

Right now, I'm sure you are thinking that this letter is going nowhere. Just keep reading, okay?

I'm fairly sure you know about Taylor and Scott's little relationship. But do you know how Scott treats him? I highly doubt it. From what I've seen and heard, he isn't exactly the ideal boyfriend. What does that have to do with me? Quite a lot. For you see, I'm in a bit of a relationship with Zac.

Yes, you read that right. Little Davey Moffatt's gay. You never expected that, did you? No, I doubt you did. You and Bob were always the ones to tease me if I acted the least bit gay. I know you were accepting of Scott, but didn't we all expect that of him? But not from me. Never from me.

But I can't deal with everything Scott does to Taylor. I've decided the best thing for all of us is if I get away from it. Get away from Scott's abusive self, away from Taylor's crying to me when he's hurt, away from Zac's paranoia that I will someday turn into a Scott clone, away from the damn music business that doesn't want us anyway. Away from it all.

By the time you get this letter, I'll be long gone. I'm going to Australia. I know a few people there and I'll stay with them until I decide to come back. If I ever decide to come back. I just don't know how much more of this world I can take.

\- David


End file.
